Captured Dreams
by samurai nagisa hanazono
Summary: After Shizuma graduates from Astrea Hill, she travels to Kabukicho, Tokyo to meet Nagisa's quirky otousan (dad). NagisaXShizuma make love for the first time, in addition to some other surprises. Meanwhile, Miyuki asks for Chikaru's help in investigating Momomi and Kaname. This story follows on the heels of Night Dreamers. Includes the usual suspects xD. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Aoi Ryuji

**Chapter 1: Meet Aoi Ryuji**

Following Shizuma's graduation from Astrea Hill, she decided to follow through on her wish to meet Nagisa's father. Shizuma and Nagisa packed their bags into Shizuma's Lexus CT 200 and they drove to Shinjuku, Tokyo. Once they arrived in Shinjuku, Shizuma rented a secured parking space and the two women caught the train to Kabukicho, Tokyo's notorious red light district. Shizuma had only ever been to affluent neighborhoods in her lifetime. As such, Nagisa warned her that the two of them needed to catch a cab from the train station and be careful not to walk down the wrong streets. It wasn't safe, because of people like the Yakuza. But Shizuma waved her away, saying, "I'm not worried about it, Nagisa. I will keep us safe." However, Nagisa looked nervous and knew that Shizuma was underestimating the neighborhood.

Once they arrived in Kabukicho and took the stairs up from the train platform, they caught a taxi cab. Eventually the streets around Nagisa's neighborhood became so narrow, that the taxi had to drop them off at a corner. Shizuma and Nagisa walked down the middle of the narrow street, taking in the noises and smells coming from local food vendors whose stools took up most of the sidewalk space.

They dodged bicycles whizzing by, and one splashed water onto Shizuma's expensive jeans, but she didn't seem to notice. Two men could be seen crouched beneath an awning making a questionable transaction. Shizuma tilted her head curiously to the side and considered asking them what they were trading, until Nagisa pulled her back toward the street, where they nearly stumbled over a sewer lid. Up ahead, very boisterous and drunk men stumbled their way into an XXX nightclub. Nagisa squeezed Shizuma's hand. "We're here," she said. Shizuma was so overtaken by her surroundings she didn't even hear her girlfriend.

"Man, Nagisa, did you smell those soba noodles? I could really go for some!" Shizuma rubbed her tummy.

Nagisa chuckled and tried again, "Shizuma-sama, we're here." She gestured toward the tall, brown apartment building that was attached to the nightclub.

Shizuma looked up. It was one of the shorter buildings: only three stories high. They turned, and Nagisa lead Shizuma to the side of the building where they climbed a worn metal staircase to the second floor. A rat scampered past and startled Nagisa—she grasped Shizuma's arm. When they reached the door to Nagisa's apartment, the smaller woman took out her key and unlocked the door. The door always got stuck, so Nagisa gave it a little kick with her boot and it finally pushed open all the way. Shizuma looked around the room, and the first thing that met her eyes was a skinny man with fluffy, red hair meditating by a fire with a teapot over it, in the middle of the room. She was surprised the door hadn't shaken his meditation.

"Who is that?" Shizuma whispered to Nagisa, who was closing the door and re-securing all three locks. "That's my dad!" Nagisa said. But the man who was sitting by the fire looked far too young to be Nagisa's father!

"Otousan!" Nagisa cried suddenly. His pant leg had caught aflame.

Nagisa's dad's eyes snapped open! "Aieeee!" He yelled. He stood up and began shaking his leg around until his trousers were left with a singed hole at the bottom of one leg. Then, he looked up and ran over to the short redhead. Shizuma was enjoying all the action and trying not to bust out laughing. Nagisa wrapped her arms around her dad. "You should be more careful, otousan!"

Shizuma smirked, "Like father, like daughter," she said to herself.

"What was that, Shizuma-sama?" Nagisa asked.

"Nothing dear."

"—Oh, hey! Otousan, I want you to meet someone very special," she held her hand out to Shizuma.

Shizuma then bowed very low to greet Nagisa's father, "Hanazono Shizuma! I am very pleased to meet you!"

But Nagisa's dad took a few steps back. "H—Hanazono?! As—as in Hanazono Construction Bank?"

Shizuma nodded her head bashfully.

Nagisa's dad grabbed a broom from the corner of the room and swung it at Shizuma! "I—I, please, I don't owe you any money! Can't you people just—"

Nagisa was trying to head him off and Shizuma dodged the broom. "No-no, Aoi-san!" Shizuma began quickly, "I'm here to visit you! I'm not here because of my family's business! You see, I—"

Aoi-san had finally put the broom down. Nagisa was feeling rather mortified and, didn't know what to expect next. But, a rosy shade spread across Shizuma's cheeks.

"—I'm in love with your daughter."

Aoi-san's jaw dropped and the room fell silent. Then, Aoi-san went back to eyeing Shizuma suspiciously, keeping the broom close by, just in case. "Is this a joke?" he asked her.

"Far from it," Shizuma said, with a most serious expression, "I love your daughter and I'm asking that you not seek another suitor for her."

Aoi-san pulled nervously at his shirt collar. "Excuse me."

Sliding a door open, he went into the restroom. He looked into the cracked mirror before him and ran a hand through his short mass of unruly, red hair. "A Hanazono wants to be with my daughter? What do they think—I'm some kind of idiot? But if Nagisa really met her at that fancy school…"

Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed open and Aoi-san reappeared. He cleared his throat and put on a superior air. "Look," he took a few steps toward Shizuma, "If you think just because you're Hanazono you can come in here and take my daughter that easily—"

Shizuma looked uncharacteristically nervous. Even the neighborhood hadn't caused her this reaction.

"N—No, of course not, sir! I didn't mean to seem—"

"Dad!" Nagisa called out, agitated.

"I need to be certain you're going to care for my daughter. She doesn't possess a dowry or anything—do you understand me?"

"Of course, sir. I assure you my intentions are honorable. I will take care of her and only her as my one, true love. You can count on me," Shizuma responded.

Nagisa looked nonplussed. She hid her face in her hands. "Dad, please!"

Then, Aoi-san puffed out his chest, and straightened up. "In that case, Hanazono-san, I suppose you can be with her. But, of course, I will tolerate nothing but the best for my Nagisa-chan. You see—" he leaned in, and said very dramatically, "—she is my one and only child!"

"I fully understand, sir," Shizuma bowed again, "Thank you for trusting me."

Nagisa thought she would faint at the spectacle.

With that, Aoi-san walked toward the kitchenette. Shizuma realized this would be a good time to point out the food.

"Nagisa and I brought you some beef and vegetables, cake, and a melon. I just thought that-"

The tall man froze at the words "beef and vegetables." He suddenly spun around with a big thumbs-up, "Now you're talkin'!"

Shizuma handed him the bag and he tore into it, "By the way," he said, "Just call me Ryuji. No need to be so formal. Want a beer?"

"Uh, sure," Shizuma replied.

"Good, I was afraid my daughter met one of those weirdos that doesn't appreciate a good beer." He shoved a can of Sapporo at Shizuma and she accepted it. Aoi-san chugged his own beer and his face immediately reddened. Shizuma chuckled and turned to Nagisa. "Glad he enjoys the food!" She moved in a little closer, "Now, where are we sleeping, my sweet?"

Nagisa turned crimson. "We? I—I thought Shizuma-sama would prefer to stay in a hotel. Dad's apartment is very…" Nagisa looked around the tiny apartment, with its tattered curtains, short ceiling, and banged up tea table. A black cat sat on top the mini fridge. But Shizuma smiled softly. "I think your home is cozy, Nagisa. Why don't you show me to your room?"

Down a very short hall, Nagisa slid open the shoji-style door and revealed a small room with tatami mats. "I'm afraid it's not big like you're used to," Nagisa said, looking away. Shizuma slid her arms around Nagisa's waist. "Good. That means I get to be closer to Nagisa."


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting for You

**Chapter 2: Waiting for You**

Some time later, the distinct sound of snoring could be heard from the main room. Nagisa's dad, Ryuji, had passed out on the floor. In her own room, Nagisa changed into pajamas while Shizuma used the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. As Shizuma showered, Nagisa went about placing two pillows on the skinny rollout futon, along with a white comforter that had pretty pink Sakura blossoms on it.

A winter rain was pouring down outside, but the bedroom looked dim and warm. Nagisa paused to look around her room and felt a little guilty that it was so plain; after all, here she was hosting a past Etoile.

Once Shizuma emerged from the shower, she put on her favorite, black strappy gown. The frills around her neck accentuated her cleavage. When she slid open the door to Nagisa's room, she heard Aoi-san snort in his sleep in the other room. Nagisa turned around. She was wearing her cute little pink pajamas with the heart-shaped pockets. When she saw what Shizuma was wearing she felt a ticklish feeling in her tummy and tried to look away.

Although there was no window in the room, the rain could be heard coming down violently outside. Shizuma slid the door shut and began to approach Nagisa. Looking into her brown eyes, she slipped her arms around Nagisa's smaller waist. Nagisa looked down and blushed.

"Shizuma-sama," Nagisa whispered nervously. She knew she no longer had to say "-sama" but the habit was difficult to break.

"Nagisa," the name easily escaped Shizuma's lips. The name that was always on her mind, night and day.

Wondering what her girlfriend was planning, Nagisa's temperature began to rise. Shizuma began to trace a finger along her lips, then she immediately pressed her lips forcefully against Nagisa's, causing the woman to swoon. Nagisa fought her body's temptation to faint, as she sometimes had done at Miator. But, Shizuma's kiss was insistent and she made no hesitation to explore Nagisa's velvety tongue with her own.

Nagisa was inexperienced, but she closed her eyes and kissed back. She felt something overtaking her, an urge that she couldn't battle with. She and Shizuma had never made love before, because Nagisa had asked her to wait. Nagisa had been so afraid that Shizuma would become haunted once again by the thoughts of her past with Kaori. So, Nagisa felt that if she ever got up the courage to have sex with Shizuma, she would want them to both be comfortable.

The waiting period had been extremely difficult for Shizuma, and Nagisa wondered how she could manage to please a woman who had slept with so many girls in the past at Miator. Nagisa hadn't had sex even once. She felt inadequate. But now the kiss was deepening and Nagisa could feel that her legs were becoming too weak to stand. Shizuma was able to feel the shift in weight, so she broke the kiss and took Nagisa's hand. She walked Nagisa over to their warmly made rollout futon. Shizuma's dark green eyes were fiery and their gaze burned into Nagisa's. The shorter girl lost all sense of her surroundings, her legs folded, and she lie down on the futon.

Shizuma turned off the lantern hanging above them and crawled over the top of Nagisa. Nagisa remembered having been in this position before at Miator, and her heart began to race—she could hear it pounding in her ears. She had a full view of Shizuma's lovely cleavage, but this time there was no Etoile necklace hanging down.

Shizuma slid a knee between Nagisa's legs. Nagisa's sharp intake of breath spurred her on further, and she ran a hand up along Nagisa's thigh. Nagisa abruptly grabbed Shizuma's hand. Shizuma stopped, looking puzzled. "Nagisa…" her breathing was a little heavy. Nagisa's glistening eyes searched Shizuma's. Was Shizuma sure she was ready? She always insisted she was ready. Nagisa recalled Shizuma's words from a month ago, before she graduated, "Please, don't take lightly the love I declare for you, Nagisa. That name…I only love Nagisa. I am no longer chained to my past." The auburn-haired girl also remembered that Shizuma had protected her from the evil woman in the Noh mask. And, tonight, she had declared her love for Nagisa in front of her father.

With these memories, Nagisa felt such a yearning to move forward and felt safe in doing so. Shizuma was still looking at Nagisa, patiently waiting for her lover's instructions. She was afraid she was going to get cut off again, so she started to sit back on her knees. Nagisa reached her hands out, taking Shizuma's face. "Shizuma, I want you to make love to me, right now." Part of her couldn't believe she said it, and she blushed furiously at the words that had escaped her mouth, but she meant them. Like Shizuma, Nagisa could no longer stand to wait.

Both thrilled and in shock, Shizuma almost shouted, but remembered Aoi-san was passed out on the floor in the next room. Instead, she happily replaced her knee between Nagisa's legs. Nagisa, grateful for the contact, began to slowly push her hips toward Shizuma's knee.

"Nah-uh," Shizuma whispered, "Not yet, my Nagisa."


	3. Chapter 3: The First Time

**Chapter 3: The First Time**

Shizuma raised up and removed her frilly black garment. Locks of silver hair came spilling down around her face and breasts. She bent over Nagisa and began to undo the buttons of her nightshirt. Shizuma's skin smelled spicy, yet fresh like the sea air. Nagisa ran her fingers along Shizuma's shoulders, sending goosebumps across her skin. When Shizuma reached the final button, she opened Nagisa's nightshirt. Nagisa breathed sharply at the realization that she was baring her breasts to someone. She started to cover them up with her arms, but when she looked up, she saw that Shizuma was wearing a mischievous grin.

Although Shizuma had seen many beautiful women naked, seeing her beloved Nagisa like this was almost more than she could handle. It was going to take a lot of effort now for her to go slow and be gentle, which is what Nagisa needed.

She placed one hand on Nagisa's cheek to calm her, and cupped one of her breasts with the other. Carefully, she leaned down to kiss and lick Nagisa's nipple. Then, she pressed her own breasts against Nagisa's so that their nipples were brushing one another's. Now it was Nagisa's turn to be covered in goosebumps, and the ticklish feeling had returned to her tummy, but now it was shooting down between her legs. The last few crackles of the fire for the teakettle could be heard from the other room. Shizuma traced a finger down Nagisa's tummy and slid a hand into her pajama pants. Nagisa closed her eyes and did her best to steady her breathing, but it was no use. She had let go of herself. Shizuma pressed her cheek against Nagisa's and whispered, "Nagisa, do you know what I'm going to do now?"

"I—I think so," Nagisa timidly answered.

Shizuma smiled. "I bet not even Suzumi Tamao has gone this far."

With a lusty look in her eyes, she rubbed Nagisa on top of her panties, causing her to moan softly. Shizuma watched Nagisa's face. There, she could see the heat in her cheeks. But she was really watching for her expression. If Nagisa looked uncomfortable, Shizuma would stop, but as it was, Nagisa was spreading her legs a little wider to welcome Shizuma's contact. Her fingers were deep in silver locks and stroking Shizuma's scalp lovingly. Shizuma took the plunge and finally slid a hand into Nagisa's panties. Nagisa gasped and felt a little awkward—she knew Shizuma would be able to feel how slippery she was. Additionally, she had never been touched like this before and didn't know how to react. The closest she had come was Tamao touching her on top of her panties the night they had found out they were running for Etoile. But she had completely forgotten that moment, and would never have let Tamao go this far. All she could think about now was Shizuma's touch sending little shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Everything is so warm and sweet," Shizuma said, as she continued to gently stroke her girlfriend, "Like the greenhouse in spring time."

Nagisa's eyes fluttered open and Shizuma's big green eyes met hers; Shizuma withdrew her hand from Nagisa's panties. The auburn-haired girl was disappointed by the sudden withdrawal, and she started to sit up, but Shizuma gently pushed her back down, and began to remove her pajama bottoms. Shizuma tossed the pink pajamas aside.

Nagisa was lying there in the cutest panties Shizuma had ever seen—they were decorated with little strawberries and had bows on both sides. But, as far as Shizuma was concerned, those panties had to go, so she tugged at them and Nagisa slid out easily. Now Shizuma began kissing Nagisa's tummy, and making a trail downward toward her hips. Momentarily, she let the tip of her tongue play freely inside Nagisa's bellybutton. But then it traveled below Nagisa's bellybutton, and Nagisa suddenly shot up again in a sitting position.

She looked down at Shizuma bashfully. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" Shizuma asked. She put a hand on Nagisa's arm. Her eyes were smoldering.

"Yes," Nagisa said, "I just feel…a little revealed. And you can see…my—"

Shizuma giggled softly. "And I like everything I see. So please lay back and let Dr. Shizuma do the rest."

Nagisa couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, "Dr. Shizuma, huh?"

No sooner had Nagisa laid back down than she could feel Shizuma's tongue, so soft and warm, making its way inside her body. Firmly but gently, it made her feel so good. She forgot to be embarrassed and grabbed onto Shizuma's hair, and wrapped her legs around her back. She whimpered into the darkness, trying remain as quiet as possible.

Shizuma then pulled out, and instead pressed her palm against Nagisa, sliding a couple fingers inside. Nagisa tensed and bit her lip. "Ahhhh!" she moaned. She snatched up a fist full of Shizuma's hair. Shizuma slid another finger inside and Nagisa pushed her hips against Shizuma's hand. While the sensation was slightly painful for Nagisa, at the same time, it created a pleasure that sent her over the moon. "Ahh! I—I can't…hold it anymore—"

"Yes you can, my love," Shizuma whispered, "I will teach you."

But Nagisa was on the verge of a climax. Realizing this, Shizuma repositioned herself. She gently pulled Nagisa's knees apart, and shifting her weight, she raised her own hips so that she could intertwine their legs. Shizuma sat down on top of Nagisa and when Nagisa felt the sudden sensation of Shizuma's most private place coming into contact with her own, she moaned a little too loudly. Shizuma put a hand over her mouth to quiet her down, mounted her, and continued to move back and forth, causing both of them to swell and moan. Not long after, Shizuma felt Nagisa grab onto her hair and yank it hard. "Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa cried loudly into the ex-Etoile's ear.

Nagisa thought she would explode. Her toes curled and she arched her back, and began shivering beneath Shizuma. The climax surged through Nagisa's entire body. Excitedly, Shizuma bucked her hips faster, thinking she would continue well into the evening, but within seconds, the feeling of Nagisa's spasms finally got to her and sent her spiraling toward her own climax. "N-Nagisa!" Shizuma whined. She fell on top of Nagisa limply, panting in her ear. Nagisa held Shizuma's head and kissed her lips softly as she shuddered alongside her.

After she was able to collect herself, Shizuma laid on her side and she looked deep into Nagisa's eyes. Those eyes—they looked two different shades of brown. She brushed a lock of hair away from Nagisa's face. Nagisa's hair was sweaty and the cute auburn locks were sticking to the side of her face. Shizuma held her close and pulled the blanket over both of them. Nagisa put her arms around Shizuma's neck and breathed in her scent. For the first time in Nagisa's life, she was truly at peace. And for the first time, she felt completely connected to Shizuma, body and soul. She felt happy.

"Geez, Nagisa," Shizuma breathed, "Usually I can last a little longer than that." The lantern swung above their heads.

Nagisa smiled. "Sorry about that, Dr. Shizuma."

Shizuma laughed. "No problem," The ex-Etoile looked into those two brown eyes that seemed to be different colors; she took her lover's hands and kissed them, "I love you, Aoi Nagisa."

"I love you, too, Shizuma-sama," Nagisa whispered, pressing her forehead against Shizuma's.

Lying there on their sides, sweaty, exhausted, and in a state of complete bliss, they could hear Jazz music piping in from the streets of Kabukicho. Nagisa's heartbeat mingled with Shizuma's. Somewhere, a saxophone sounded like the whine of a freight train.

 **Author's note: Writing love scenes is not my strong suit, but I hope I was able to capture the mood for Nagisa and Shizuma's first time. Thanks for reading. R &R :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Invited Guests?

**Author's note: This one is just short and fluffy, like the omelets Nagisa is making for Shizuma...**

 **Chapter 4: Invited Guests?**

At 6:00 in the morning, Shizuma woke up because she had to pee. She slipped on a pair of undies and her Tokyo Giants jersey, then headed for the door. That's when it happened.

BAM! The door flew open and the sound of wood cracking against wood could be heard. Shizuma, startled, fell backward onto the futon. A figure stood over her with the blade of a sword pointing at her face. "HANAZONO SHIZUMA!" The figure shouted. It was Aoi Ryuji, standing there in puffy Hakama pants and a red robe.

"Stand up and fight me like a good in-law! You left me drinking by myself last night!"

 _In-law?_ Shizuma wondered, _He's really…What the hell's going on?_

Ryuji was shoving another sword at her, trying to get her to take it.

"Uh—Aoi-san—"

"—You mean Ryuji!"

"Right…Ryuji-san! It's really early, and I'm…" Shizuma was doing her best to be respectful since it was her girlfriend's father.

"No excuse! We're supposed to do family bonding! Find some pants and I'll be in the kitchen." With that, he retreated from the room.

Nagisa rolled over and yawned. "Shiuzma-sama why are yelling?"

"Me?!" Shizuma exclaimed, "That was your otousan! Wh—what am I supposed to do with this?" She gestured to the sword in her hand.

Nagisa thought she had been dreaming and blinked sleepily. She sat up, looking confused and the blankets fell off of her naked figure. "Was otousan here? Why are you holding a katana?"

Shizuma, unable to resist, put the sword down, and laid back, covering her girlfriend up in the blankets "I woke up to pee, and your dad appeared—"

Nagisa began to chuckle. " Oh wow! I thought I was dreaming the whole thing! I'm sorry. Otousan is a little strange. Don't worry about it. He practices his _champuru kendo_ in the mornings." She stretched out and then pressed up against Shizuma.

"He practices his what?" Shizuma asked. But she was becoming a little sidetracked by the feeling of Nagisa's bare skin against her.

" _Champuru kendo_. It's a highly chaotic form of martial arts."

"Yes, it sure is," Shizuma verified.

"And Shizuma," Nagisa looked up at her dreamily, her voice still a little scratchy from sleep, "I love how you look in your baseball jersey."

"Oh, is that so?" A mischievous grin spread across Shizuma's face. "Well when I get back from the bathroom, maybe we should—"

 _—_ _Bleep, bleep, bleep_. " _Miyuki calling."_ A robotic voice from Shizuma's phone announced.

* * *

After Shizuma finally got the chance to use the restroom, Nagisa got dressed and went into the front room to drink coffee and crack jokes with her dad. Meanwhile, Shizuma was in the middle of what seemed to be a serious phone conversation with Miyuki.

"You were supposed to call me last night and let me know you made it safely to Kabukicho," Miyuki scolded.

"I, uh, I'm sorry Miyuki. We got a little caught up over here," Shizuma replied.

"Yeah, right," Miyuki sniffed, " 'Caught up,' or you were perverting Nagisa? I can tell by your voice you deflowered her. And here I was enjoying the fact that she was making you wait so long—"

"Shut it, Miyuki!" Shizuma grumbled. "Change of topic—are you staying at my villa, or what? Did you water my plants?"

"Yes, everything is fine here. Look, Shizuma, something strange is going on around Astrea Hill. I need to see you. I called to tell you I'm coming there right away."

"You're what?"

"I'm bringing Chikaru. We'll talk then." _Click._

Shizuma swiped the screen to hang up. _Can't I just be alone with my Nagisa-chan_ , she thought.

* * *

Nagisa cooked omelets for Shizuma and her otousan. The meal was relatively non-dramatic. Nagisa said she was looking forward to seeing Chikaru and Rokujo-san. Lunch time, however, went a little differently. As Shizuma was trying for the forth time that day to convince Ryuji that she couldn't hold a sword let alone battle with him, the apartment door quietly creaked opened, with three large holes in it. Minamoto Chikaru was standing at the threshold, holding a power drill. Three locks fell from her hand and clinked to the floor. A tall woman with short black hair stood behind her, carrying two bags.

Shizuma looked perturbed, and stood up from her cushion, "What is it with people and opening doors around here?"

"Shizuma, you're one to talk," were Miyuki's first words.

"Ch—Chikaru-san! We need those locks," Nagisa said.

Chikaru held up a peace sign. "Of course you do! And that's why I'm going to put them back in the door right away."

Nagisa walked over to the doorway. "Rokujo-sama," she said, looking at the tall woman. Nagisa's eyes sparkled as she stared up at Shizuma's roommate. Her light brown eyes, black hair, and mysteriously strict demeanor caused Nagisa to see her as even more tall, dark, and handsome than Amane.

"Nagisa," Miyuki responded. Miyuki was not usually one to show affection. But, she remembered her interaction with Nagisa in the café a month ago. Nagisa had been so funny and adorable, and now she was looking up at her like this. She finally looked down at Nagisa fondly, reached out a hand and ruffled her hair. "Thank you for having us," she said. Nagisa blushed. Miyuki brushed past the younger woman.


	5. Chapter 5: Funky Future Serenade

**Chapter 5: Funky Future Serenade**

Having grown up in a very upper-class household, Miyuki was suspicious of Ryuji. Even his accent gave him away as being from one of the poorest neighborhoods in the district. Miyuki immediately decided he was irritating and troublesome. On the other hand, it occurred to her that she thought the same things about Shizuma. As for Ryuji and Chikaru, class did not stand in their way, even though Chikaru also came from a very prominent family. In fact, the two immediately struck up a conversation, sharing in a great deal of nerdery, including their appreciation for Jackie Chan movies and cosplay.

"Forgive me for redirecting your attention," Miyuki interrupted the group, "I know we're all enjoying ourselves—"

BZzzzZzzz! went Chikaru's drill. She had just inserted a final lock in the door. "This is called an invisible door lock. I installed it underneath the hardware already on the door," Chikaru explained, "Secondly, this lock was designed for the 2011 Taipei International Invention Show—the key to the lock is also invisible, because the use of a key or keyfob is replaced by a secret hand gesture."

Everyone in the room stared at her blankly.

Chikaru looked impatient, "What? It's like with a Wii remote. The lock detects 3D motion," she said, "Aoi-san, you and Nagisa will need to agree on a complex hand gesture that only the two of you know. You will perform the hand gesture in front of the sensor and it will unlock your door."

Following Chikaru's installation of the strange new locks she found on eBay, Miyuki went on to describe why they came to Kabukicho. First, they had to divulge to Ryuji that his daughter had been attacked at Astrea Hill by a woman in a Noh mask the previous month. When Ryuji found out, he seemed like he was going to have a heart attack. Miyuki's reason for making an impromptu trip to their home was because there had been other strange occurrences at Astrea Hill. First, she discovered that Suzumi Tamao had also been attacked, and didn't remember who her attacker was. Next, there was the memory loss of both Kagome and Kaname. Finally, in the midst of students losing their memories, there was something strange going on with the new café on campus that was being run by Spica's Kiyashiki Momomi.

Nagisa was extremely worried when she heard about Tamao-chan. As for Shizuma, she confessed to Nagisa and Miyuki that she had written the $100,000 check for Momomi, signed over to Spica. When Shizuma's ribs were still broken and she was taking pain medication, Momomi had talked her out of the money. Nagisa was not thrilled with the fact that part of the reason she gave the $100,000 to Momomi was because she made Momomi agree to not spread malicious rumors about Nagisa's family. Nagisa told Shizuma that in agreeing to give Momomi the money for a favor, she had stooped to Momomi's level. Feeling angry and deceived, Nagisa made Shizuma sleep on the tatami mats in the front room for a whole week.

Thanks to Chikaru's excellent detective work, Momomi was eventually arrested and sent to jail for laundering money for her father through the Student Council's café. Her father was attempting to gain full control over Kenjou Pharmaceuticals, a company that he owned alongside Kaname's father. Unfortunately, the woman in the Noh mask was never discovered. However, Chikaru, teaming up with Aoi Ryuji (Nagisa's father), continues her search for the woman in the Noh mask. And so there our story continues, two years into the future.

* * *

Nagisa was finally about to graduate from Miator School at Astrea Hill. Miyuki, Nagisa, and Shizuma had been living in Shizuma's villa. Every day, Shizuma drove Nagisa to Astrea Hill for classes. Nagisa felt a little embarrassed, simply because when Shizuma pulled up in her Lexus CT 200 and dropped off her girlfriend, it caused many girls to gather around and squeal. The younger girls would chatter on and on about tales they heard of when Shizuma used to be Etoile. Some of them wished they could be Nagisa.

This particular summer afternoon at the villa, Shizuma had something weighing on her mind. Nagisa, who had just arrived home from school, was relaxing on the sofa. Shizuma joined her there. Leaning forward, she looked down at her shoes in deep thought. Nagisa looked concerned. Whenever Shizuma started acting mysterious, she knew something was up.

"Nagisa," Shizuma murmured.

"Y-yes?"

Shizuma put one boot on top of the other and fidgeted a little. The behavior was out of character for the ex-Etoile. As for Nagisa, it didn't take much to make her nervous, and she was becoming more nervous by the minute.

Shizuma began, "Nagisa, we have been together for two years now."

"Yes," said Nagisa. She put a hand over Shizuma's. Then, the taller woman looked at her with determination. "I want to make a baby with you, Nagisa!"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Nagisa and her cheeks became bright red. She was taken aback by her girlfriend's suggestion. "Sh—Shizuma-sama…"

Shizuma gazed at her eagerly.

"You are graduating this year," Shizuma told her.

Nagisa nodded.

"So?" Shizuma asked.

Nagisa tilted her head and searched her girlfriend's gaze. Shizuma was serious.

"But, Shizuma, how would we-?"

Shizuma placed a finger over Nagisa's soft lips.

"My older brother Kiyoshi said he will donate his…"

Nagisa pulled her hand away from Shizuma's.

"But, but Shizuma! I don't want to make love with your brother! That would be…"

Shizuma paused and blinked at Nagisa. Then, she began to chuckle and shook her head, "No, Nagisa. We go to a clinic. He donates his sperm, and the doctor gives it to us, to put inside of you with a device."

Nagisa looked at her curiously, "Is that how it is?"

Shizuma nodded.

"But, does it hurt?"

Shizuma shook her head.

"But your brother is okay with this?" Nagisa inquired.

Shizuma sat back and folded her arms, "Of course. He is a bigshot businessman and he's always giving out his sperm anyway, if you know what I mean."

Nagisa stared blankly.

Shizuma went on, "He said if I pay him, he is more than willing."


	6. Chapter 6: What's Up, Doc?

**Chapter 6: What's Up, Doc?**

Quiet fell over the room. Shizuma was still looking intently at the woman she loved, but Nagisa didn't know what to say. It was a lot to take in. All she could manage was, "I'm…graduating this year."

"Yes," said Shizuma, moving closer.

Nagisa looked at her. "What about Chiyo-chan?"

"She can live with us, too, of course. She is like a little sister to you. I understand," Shizuma commented.

Nagisa grew quiet again. _A baby? With Shizuma?_ She loved Shizuma, but she wondered if she would love a baby just as much. On the other hand, it would allow her and Shizuma to connect on an even deeper level of closeness than before.

"I will take care of you, Nagisa," Shizuma reassured her.

Nagisa's eyes glistened.

"No matter what you choose, I will take care of you." With that, Shizuma got up to leave, but Nagisa grabbed onto the cuff of her sleeve. Startled, Shizuma turned around. Nagisa was standing to face her.

"I want to have your baby, Shizuma-sama," she said. She had a look of determination in her eyes, just like the time the school play was going to be ruined—Nagisa had made the bold declaration that, in spite of Kaname and Momomi, they would fix the broken stage and make the show a success.

Shizuma was overjoyed. She picked up Nagisa by the waist, kissed her and twirled her around the room. Nagisa was giggling. Shizuma put her down.

"I will go to my brother and tell him tonight," she decided. "And, Nagisa, let's keep this a secret between us for now."

Nagisa nodded and walked back over to the sofa. She laid down and insistently pulled Shizuma with her. Running her fingers through Shizuma's hair, she whispered with a smile, "For now, let's just get some practice in," and crushed her lips against Shizuma's in a deep kiss.

* * *

A week later, Shizuma's brother had donated his sperm to the clinic, where Shizuma collected the kit from the doctor to bring home.

"Miss Hanazono, there is one thing I should mention," Dr. Ishizuka said, "She will have a better chance of getting pregnant if she is…how do I put this…aroused, when you insert the tube. So it's better if you two have—well—a healthy sex life. "

Shizuma's cheeks flushed, and she nodded, "It's very healthy. This shouldn't be a problem, doc."

* * *

Nagisa had finally graduated from Miator with honors. In order to celebrate, Shizuma purchased three nights in a Shinjuku hotel, as close to Kabukicho as she could get, so that Nagisa could see her father. The hotel was a massive rectangle with a clock on its side, and it stood above a casino. It would be the fanciest place Nagisa had ever stayed in her life.

It was a summer afternoon in the Shinjuku, Tokyo prefecture. The sun was beginning to set, and its reflection in the windows of the tall buildings was mesmerizing. Dressing for the heat, Nagisa wore a cute white, sleeveless button-up with a short tennis skirt. Shizuma wore a pair of blue jeans, high-top shoes and a tank top—she always said whenever she could wear jeans, she would, because she spent so much of her life in dresses and school uniforms. Besides, Nagisa loved the way Shizuma's butt looked in tight jeans.

They stopped in front of the massive hotel. It must have been at least 30-stories high. Shizuma took Nagisa's hands. "This is it, Nagisa," she said. Nagisa looked at the building in front of them. She couldn't believe it. She looked up into Shizuma's eyes. "Sh—Shizuma…it's beautiful. This must be so expensive. It's too high-class for me!"

Shizuma shook her head and hushed Nagisa with a finger on her lips. "Nothing is too high class for my Nagisa. There is a swimming pool, access to hot springs, and a casino all built in to this hotel. I hope you like it." For a moment, Nagisa looked so happy, she was tearful.

"And also," Shizuma continued, "I am so proud of you Nagisa. Graduating with honors, even in French."

Nagisa cringed, "Please don't say French! I hate it!"

Shizuma began to laugh. "Yes, I know my dear, but with the help of myself, Tamao-san, and Miyuki, you did a great job."

"Yeah, but I can't remember any French. It's like it all leaked out of my head!" Nagisa pouted, "And Tamao-chan didn't sound very happy when I told her we were coming here. She worries too much."

Shizuma looked at her, "Is Tamao-san ever happy when you're with me?"

"Well, not exactly," Nagisa replied. Then, something occurred to Nagisa. "I remember last time we were in Kabukicho visiting my otousan, you wanted some soba noodles," she said.

"Yes, but I got something even more delicious than noodles," Shizuma said with a wink.

Nagisa blushed. She grabbed Shizuma's hand. "No, I mean, I know this area pretty well. I want to take you to a really good street-noodle shop."

Shizuma smiled eagerly, "Lead the way, honey!"


	7. Chapter 7: Soba Noodle Gambler

**Chapter 7: Soba Noodle Gambler**

Nagisa and Shizuma walked back toward the Shinjuku train station and made their way down a very narrow street lined with red lanterns, brothels, and food shops. While they were walking down the street, Shizuma dropped the lid to her Diet Coke, and it fell to the ground. She bent over to pick it up. From her squatting position on the ground she looked up, and when she did, she got an eyeful of cleavage. The figure leaning over her was dressed as a geisha woman.

"I—I," Shizuma stuttered. "Sorry—" Shizuma fumbled with the lid and dropped it again.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare, or are we going to my room?" the geisha woman asked.

"EHHHHH?" Shizuma got nervous, stepped back and bumped into Nagisa. Nagisa had her arms folded and was tapping her foot. Shizuma turned around to face her.

"Nagisa! I—it. I dropped my lid." She looked back and forth between Nagisa and the geisha.

The geisha woman was striking. She released the chopsticks from her bun, and brown hair came spilling down around her shoulders. She adjusted her kimono, revealing even more cleavage.

"Aieee!" Shizuma threw the lid and ran away down the street.

"Hmmph," the geisha woman said, turning to walk back inside the brothel.

A minute later, Nagisa caught up to Shizuma.

"You're ridiculous," Nagisa said with a smile.

Shizuma looked a little embarrassed.

"Have you never seen a brothel woman before?" Nagisa asked.

Shizuma shook her head vehemently. And Nagisa began to chuckle.

"They can be pretty persuasive," Nagisa said, giving Shizuma a little nudge.

Shizuma put a hand against Nagisa's face. "I guess you're right. But, I only have eyes for Nagisa."

Nagisa blushed.

"But," Shizuma added, "Could you wear a kimono like that sometime?"

Nagisa began to giggle, "We'll see what I can do. Come on, the noodle shop is just over there."

Shizuma took Nagisa's hand and they walked over to the noodle shop. A man appeared beneath the shop awning. Shizuma ordered a Tsukimi soba, while Nagisa ordered the Sansai soba and she paid the bill. They sat down on two small stools in front of the shop. Shizuma was very hungry. She picked up her chopsticks and began slurping the poached egg off the top of her noodles. "Nagisa, these are amazing," she said with her mouth full. Nagisa wiped some egg off of Shizuma's face with her thumb. "I'm glad to hear it. Here, try some of mine," Nagisa said. She plucked a bunch of noodles and vegetables from her bowl and lifted them toward Shizuma's mouth.

But Shizuma shook her head. "I think we should both eat them at the same time, so we can kiss in the middle, like in that Disney movie." So, Nagisa focused and looked at her bowl, then she began to slurp a bunch of noodles. Shizuma took her own chopsticks, grabbed the end of Nagisa's noodles and began slurping, too. As if it were a race, Shizuma quickly slurped the last noodle from Nagisa's mouth, and their lips met in the middle for a kiss. Behind the counter, the old shop owner shook his head, "Crazy kids and your damn TV shows," he said under his breath, then he went back to frying the tempura.

* * *

Later that night at the hotel, Nagisa called her father to let him know she arrived safely in town. He was happy to hear his daughter was close by, and he couldn't believe she was staying in such a fancy place. Shizuma surprised him by reserving him a room in the hotel also, one floor underneath the girls. Excitedly, Ryuji packed a small bag and prepared to catch the train to Shinjuku station.

Shizuma had never been to a casino before, and as there was one connected to their hotel, she was curious about visiting. She talked Nagisa into going with her by promising her a slice of cake from room service. The two took the elevator down to the first floor where the casino was. Nagisa went off to the restroom and Shizuma wandered around. She observed many types of games going on, but it was when she passed by a private room that she stopped. Something had caught her eye. Peering through the shoji-screen door, she saw men engaged in a dice game. "How cool!" Shizuma said. She slid open the door, took a few steps down into the room, and proceeded to drop a wad of cash on the floor in the middle of the tatami mats. "Count me in," she said with a determined expression on her face.

Every player sitting on the floor looked up at her. All the men in the room looked really tough and rough around the edges. Shizuma was the only woman. The man in charge of rolling the dice was sitting there without a shirt. His muscular chest was covered in tattoos and his nipples were pierced. Shizuma thought he looked silly, but tried not to laugh. The men looked at the cash Shizuma had thrown down and realized it was a very large amount. The dealer narrowed his eyes. "Fine. You can play, lady, but any funny business and you'll regret that you ever stumbled in here."

In order to match the shirtless men, and look a little tougher, Shizuma took one arm out of her tank-top strap and attempted to flex a muscle. Suddenly, she was wishing she still played baseball.


	8. Chapter 8: No Dice

**Chapter 8:** **No Dice**

Meanwhile, Nagisa had left the restroom and was searching frantically around the casino floor for her girlfriend. When she had exhausted all other places of her search, she hesitantly made her way toward a back room. She peeked through a crack in the shoji-screen door. It was just what she was afraid of—Shizuma was sitting there on the tatami mats with a bunch of Yakuza gamblers. Nagisa began biting her thumb nail nervously. And as she waited to see what would happen, a hand clapped down on her shoulder. Nagisa jumped and spun around. It was her father.

"Nagisa!" he whispered enthusiastically, "I just arrived. What are you doing here?"

Nagisa held her head in her hand. "Shizuma is playing _Cho-Han_ with Yakuza gang members. She has no idea—"

Ryuji's eyes widened. "She what?!" From behind his daughter, he looked into the room. "Shit," he swore under his breath. "Only one thing to do."

With that, he pulled off his t-shirt and tied it securely around his head to form a bandana. Next, he pulled a marker from his trousers pocket and began to write on both of his hands.

"Uh—otousan, what are you—"

"I have to go in and help her, Nagisa."

"Dad! You don't have any money," she objected.

"Yes I do," he replied, "Just won some on that machine over there. Step aside, kiddo."

"But otousan, it's too dangerous!"

But Ryuji swept past his daughter, ignoring her protests. When he entered the room, the dealer was holding his hand in the air with the dice, ready to roll. Then, he froze. "Another unexpected guest," he said. The dice dealer looked Ryuji up and down then sniffed. Ryuji ignored his rudeness. "Count me in next turn," he said simply.

"Oh! Hey, Aoi-san!" Shizuma said, noting Ryuji's presence. She saw that Nagisa's dad was wearing a strap across his chest which held the katana on his back.

"Enough!" the dealer shouted. "We're in the middle of a serious game here. Do you really want to test my patience?"

"My bad," Shizuma said. _Damn, these guys sure are uptight,_ she thought.

Ryuji took a seat on the mats. The dealer pointed a finger at him. "You know this woman?"

Ryuji shook his head. "Never seen her in my life." He lied to protect the both of them. The dealer continued to stare at him suspiciously. A fire cracked underneath a tea kettle. "Just waiting on you," Ryuji said.

"Watch it, asshole!" the dealer warned. "Who do you think you are anyway? Wearing a katana on your back like it's the Edo period or something."

"Yeah, what a weirdo!" one of the other gang members added. He and the other men began to laugh at Ryuji. Behind the door, Nagisa was feeling angry.

"Anyway, let's do this," said the dealer. Once again, he took the dice between two fingers, tossed them into a black cup, and slapped the cup down on the mats. "What's it gonna be?" he asked everyone. During the excitement of people guessing, Ryuji tapped Shizuma, then he inconspicuously held out a cupped hand—it had the word "Odd," written on it. Shizuma peeked then quickly looked away. She grinned to herself. _It must be the winning answer,_ she thought. "Odd!" Shizuma shouted. The dealer lifted the cup: 6 and 6 is 12. Even!" he declared.

"Aww, damn!" Shizuma said. "Whew!" Ryuji commented under his breath. Shizuma raised an eyebrow at Ryuji. "We both lost."

Ryuji stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that's all for today. Out of money."

Shizuma looked disappointed. The two of them left the room, but the dealer kept his eyes on them.

* * *

Ryuji and Shizuma had just exited the _Cho-Han_ room, when they found Nagisa standing near an abandoned poker table. "Got her to lose the game. Saved both our asses," Ryuji said. Nagisa took Shizuma into tight hug, then pulled away to look up at her. Nagisa's eyes were welling up with tears. Shizuma looked very confused.

"You really worried me, Shizuma," Nagisa told her. Ryuji unwrapped the bandana from his head and wiggled back into his shirt.

"What Nagisa is trying to say is you walked right into the middle of a game of _Cho-Han_ with a bunch of Yakuza. If you had won, they might have killed you." He wiped his forehead, having sweated from nervousness, and adjusted the katana on his back. "Oh," Shizuma replied.

 **Author's preview:** In the next chapter— Nagisa is pretty mad at Shizuma for putting herself in danger with the Yakuza gangsters, but Nagisa finds it difficult to stay angry with her lover, and things take a turn for the sexy xD


	9. Chapter 9: Lovers' Sonata

**Chapter 9: Lovers' Sonata**

Nagisa was very quiet on their way back to the hotel room. As they stood on the elevator, nothing could be heard but the sound of cheesy instrumental music. There was a palpable tension between the two women. When they arrived back at their hotel room, Shizuma swiped the keycard and they both stepped inside the room, the door closing behind them.

Shizuma searched Nagisa's face. "Nagisa, don't be mad at me." She stroked the smaller girl's hair. But, Nagisa backed away.

"Something terrible could have happened to you—that was the Yakuza!"

"But nothing did!"

"Shizuma, sometimes—sometimes," Nagisa spluttered, "you're really reckless!" She balled her hands into tight little fists. "And you think you can be the mother of my baby?!"

Shizuma was offended. "But Nagisa, it's my baby, too. It's going to be _our_ baby!"

Nagisa appeared unconvinced. She sat down in a chair beside their bed and looked out the window into the night sky. The city lights danced off the tall buildings in the darkness. Shizuma went to Nagisa's side and knelt down between her legs. She gazed into her eyes. "Nagisa," she murmured, "Forgive me."

It was difficult to stay angry with Hanazono Shizuma, but often when Nagisa became afraid, that fear made her feel angry. Shizuma was the only person she ever felt this strongly about. She remembered admitting her feelings to Shizuma for the first time by the Strawberry Dorms swimming pool, when Shizuma was still Etoile. They looked on at the fireworks, and Nagisa announced that she had heard a "boom," to which Shizuma agreed, and upon asking Shizuma if she had heard it too, Shizuma said, "No." The boom Shizuma was referring to came from her heart. Then Nagisa admitted the loneliness she felt for Shizuma during summer school. Later, she would learn about Kaori and see Shizuma shrinking to the ground in tears. From that point forward, the thought of something bad ever happening to Shizuma frightened her.

Nagisa chanced a look into Shizuma's eyes. "I forgive you, Shizuma. And I'm sorry for what I said—I think you'll be a great mother. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Shizuma raised herself up on her knees and leaned toward Nagisa. Staring into her eyes, she whispered, "I know. And I am so sorry I scared you."

Nagisa smiled lightly and Shizuma moved closer, brushing a lock of red hair from her face. Then, Nagisa took Shizuma's hand in her own. She slowly kissed her girlfriend's palm up to her soft finger tips. Shizuma's other hand rested on Nagisa's thigh. "We can put it behind us," Nagisa replied. With that, she took Shizuma's index finger and plunged it into her mouth. Shizuma's lips parted in surprise and she breathed in quickly. Nagisa began sucking on Shizuma's finger, circling her tongue over and around the tip as if it were a lollipop. Shizuma was beginning to experience a really warm feeling starting in her chest, spreading down to her belly and in between her thighs. She wanted to jump on Nagisa here and now, but she knew that they had just made up and she didn't want to push her luck. It was better now to let Nagisa take the lead. Nagisa took a second finger into her mouth, and Shizuma hummed with pleasure. She withdrew Shizuma's fingers from her mouth, ever so slowly.

A grin spread across Shizuma's face. She darted her wet fingers inside Nagisa's button-up shirt, pulled aside one cup of her bra, and began to let her fingers dance around Nagisa's nipple, squeezing a few times firmly but gently. Nagisa leaned back in the plush chair and spread her legs. Down on the floor, Shizuma would have a pretty good view inside her tennis skirt. Nagisa pulled Shizuma's hand from her bra, and pressed it against her thigh, moving Shizuma's hand higher until it reached the warmth of her panties. "Shizuma," Nagisa sighed when she felt the touch.

Shizuma's mouth went dry from holding her breath. She was really turned on and could barely contain herself. As she gently rubbed Nagisa's most sensitive place, Nagisa began to unbutton her own shirt, giving Shizuma easier access to her bra. Grateful, Shizuma reached up and unclasped it with one hand, and tossed the bra into window sill. Continuing to work her hand underneath Nagisa's skirt, Shizuma raised up just enough to lick Nagisa up and down from chest to tummy. Nagisa squirmed from the sensation. Shizuma paused.

"My darling, maybe we should make use of our king-size bed," she whispered.

Nagisa's cheeks were flushed and she nodded at the suggestion. They walked over to the bed, a massive king-size futon sitting on top of a generous wooden frame with a soft headboard. The window behind the bed was also massive, spanning from floor to ceiling. The curtains were wide open, and at the top floor of this Shinjuku hotel, the entirety of the city lights and the night sky could be witnesses to their lovemaking.

Nagisa, who was normally very conservative in their lovemaking, pushed Shizuma down onto the pillow, not gently, and kissed her vigorously on the mouth. Shizuma, caught off guard, moaned into the kiss. She would let Nagisa have her way as they kissed and wrestled around the bed, but eventually Shizuma flipped Nagisa on her back, and dominated the bedroom from the top once again.

Completely naked, clothes and bedsheets scattered on the floor, Nagisa and Shizuma, legs intertwined, pressed against one another, moaning and shifting their hips trying to overtake one another. Shizuma remembered what the doctor had said about arousal, and she knew now was the time. Shizuma reached for the bedside table drawer while trying to still maintain rhythm, but she fell out of sync. Nagisa, sweaty, and breathing hard, sat up with her hands still around Shizuma's neck. "What is it? What's wrong?" Shizuma smiled warmly at her naked beauty, and ran a finger along the curve of her shoulder. Lights played along their skin in the shadows. "I have something special for us," Shizuma breathed, "Just lay back again." Nagisa was not even the slightest bit hesitant to obey, and she fell back against the mattress, wrapping her legs around her lover's waist. Shizuma withdrew the tube of sperm from the drawer, and the two women locked legs once again. Nagisa wasn't entirely sure what she was in for. Initially, she thought Shizuma was holding a strange toy in her hand.

Trusting her lover, Nagisa lie on the mattress, raising her hips as Shizuma continued to rock back and forth against her. Nagisa's moaning and breathing were becoming ragged, and her hands were slippery around Shizuma's neck. Nagisa, panting, reached up to kiss and lick Shizuma's earlobe. Every now and then, Shizuma could hear a hitch in her breath, and that was when she made the decision. She reached down between their legs and massaged Nagisa with one hand, and with the other hand she plunged the device inside Nagisa. As she continued to massage, Nagisa fell back hard against the mattress, arching and moaning. She raked her fingernails along Shizuma's back. An overwhelming surge of pleasure hit Nagisa's body like waves crashing against the seashore and her constricting sex milked the tube entirely of its substance. Shizuma dropped the tube on the floor. The feeling of Nagisa's spasms against her own arousal brought her into a climax once again. Shizuma fell down on the pillow beside Nagisa, panting so hard she was afraid she'd never catch her breath. She put a sticky hand against Nagisa's cheek. "The tube is empty, my love," she breathed.

At first Nagisa didn't respond, and she just continued to enjoy the feeling of pleasure that was still reverberating up into her belly. Then she asked, "Wait, what tube?"


	10. Chapter 10: Sukiyaki Scheme Pt 1

**Chapter 10: Sukiyaki Scheme Pt. 1**

Nagisa pushed herself up from Shizuma's chest to look at her. "What tube are you talking about?"

Shizuma smiled. "Remember? I went to the clinic and picked it up."

For a moment, Nagisa remained baffled. Then, a look of realization slowly spread across her face.

"EHHHHHH? You mean—"

" _Hai_. The doctor said I should bring it along," Shizuma explained.

"But—you didn't tell me about it. So I'm—that thing you were using—"

Shizuma nodded. "The reason I didn't tell you is because I was afraid it would make you feel nervous and pressured. I wanted to surprise you."

Nagisa's face turned white. "But, Shizuma, you really should have told me—" Just then, Nagisa rolled over on something hard and it was jabbing into her back. She looked underneath herself and found a pair of dice. "Dice?!" Her eyes widened, "Did you steal these from the Yakuza game?!"

Shizuma blushed and looked away. _Damn, I thought I left those in my jeans,_ she thought _, but Nagisa was in such a hurry to get my pants off, the dice must have—_

"SHIZUMA!"

* * *

Shizuma, Nagisa, and Nagisa's dad returned to Shizuma's villa. Unfortunately, Nagisa's dad lost his apartment because he couldn't pay the rent anymore, so Shizuma invited him to come live with them at the villa. In the meantime, Shizuma and Nagisa spent most of their time feeling anxious, wondering whether or not Nagisa was pregnant. But, three weeks later, Shizuma's doctor confirmed that Nagisa was definitely pregnant. Although this created a new kind of anxiety for Nagisa, she was relieved to know the answer for sure. Shizuma was full of excitement, and Nagisa was happy, too, but mostly felt weird adjusting to the reality that she was going to have a baby. _What would Tamao-chan say? What would Miyuki say?_ But she had promised Shizuma that they would keep the pregnancy a secret until it was impossible.

* * *

The warm sun came in through the window and shined on Nagisa's face. She was lying in bed next to Shizuma, and she was still very sleepy because their late night activities kept them up until 2 in the morning. Since Nagisa had become pregnant, it seemed that their urge to make love only increased. It was at 2 in the morning that Miyuki banged on their door and told them to "go to sleep, already!"

Nagisa finally rolled over and pushed herself out of bed. Putting on her robe and slippers, she made her way downstairs. When she reached the bottom floor, she was greeted by the site of Chikaru. Chikaru was sitting on the floor and scratching her head with her foot. She had serious flexibility.

"Uh-good morning, Chikaru," Nagisa said.

Chikaru pulled off the headset she was wearing and closed her laptop. She jumped up and bowed low to the ground. "Good morning, Nagisa-san!"

Nagisa had for the most part gotten used to Chikaru's odd behavior. She really liked Chikaru and considered her one of her best friends. Besides, Miyuki enjoyed having her around, which was amazing because Miyuki never enjoyed having anyone around.

Nagisa rubbed her eyes sleepily then put her hands in her yellow robe pockets. "So, what are you doing?"

"Top secret," Chikaru replied. "Want some breakfast?"

Nagisa shook her head vehemently. "No, Chikaru. That's so sweet, but I just want a bowl of cereal."

Last time Chikaru cooked, it turned out very strange: curry rice with green beans, cheese, and nacho chips mixed together. It seemed that Nagisa was the only one in the household capable of cooking something that tasted good, which was a little dangerous because she was so clumsy in the kitchen. Nonetheless, she was the only one who had grown up without a maid in her house to do all the cooking. She learned to cook by herself at a very young age.

Shizuma came downstairs shortly after Nagisa, wearing her blue robe. Her silver hair was in cute disarray. She wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist and kissed her on the neck, blowing lightly on her skin. "That tickles, Shizuma…"

Shizuma grinned behind her. "I enjoyed tickling you last night, too." Nagisa blushed, reached around and pinched her. "Shh!"

"What are you doing, Chikaru?" Shizuma asked, looking over Nagisa's shoulder.

"Etoile, I had this idea, how we can find out what Momomi and Kaname are up to."

"Chikaru, I told you, I'm not Etoile anymore, and, anyway, it doesn't make sense to call me 'Etoile' without the honorific…"

" 'Etoile- _sama_ ' is too many syllables..." Chikaru complained.

"Like I said, you can just call me Shizuma…"

Chikaru scoffed. "That would be disrespectful."

"Wait a minute!" Nagisa stopped them. "Chikaru, when I asked you what you were doing, you told me it was top secret."

Chikaru looked away, "That's because when _you_ asked what I was doing, I was looking at hentai and cosplay online so it was embarrassing."

"Th—that's. I see," Nagisa replied. She rubbed the back of her head nervously. But Shizuma appeared unfazed. "Let's just keep going, Chikaru. What is it?"

"Maybe we could just enter their computers through remote access," Chikaru suggested.

Shizuma looked at her. "Like hacking?"

"I don't like to call it 'hacking'. I just mean we'll set up an intermediary disguise that will appear as a harmless program on Momomi and Kaname's computers, so that we can track their activities. Otherwise, Kaname will definitely detect us. She has a small amount of both data analysis and computer programing skills."

Shizuma wondered if it was a good idea. "But Momomi is already in jail anyway."

Miyuki, fully dressed for the day, came from around the corner with a tray of coffee. "Good morning, everyone," she said stiffly, "Shizuma, I see you and Nagisa are still in pajamas. Shouldn't you be dressed by now? "

"Pfft," Shizuma replied, "You gotta relax, Miyuki." Miyuki rolled her eyes and sat down the tray of coffee on the table. Shizuma took two cups from the tray and handed one to Nagisa.

Miyuki sipped from her own cup. "—And Momomi's parents paid for her to get out of jail. Chikaru has the hypothesis that Momomi may be the woman in the noh mask."

"What?!" Nagisa and Shizuma asked simultaneously.

"I want to eat sukiyaki," Chikaru whined, her stomach growling.


	11. Chapter 11: You're Okay

**Chapter 11: You're Okay**

Slowly but surely, Ryuji shuffled into the room in his slippers, the belt of his robe dragging on the floor. He was wearing a 5 o'clock shadow and his short, fluffy red hair was even more disheveled than usual. He yawned and stretched out his arms as the girls' voices reached his ears. He sat in an armchair hidden from them and continued to listen.

"Think about it," he heard Chikaru explain, "Momomi said that Kaname's memory was altered, and on top of that she was able to swindle Etoile out of money."

"Stop calling me Etoile!" Shizuma grumbled.

"But if Momomi is the woman in the noh mask, then why did she attack me and not Shizuma?" Nagisa asked. With that, she put a hand over her mouth and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Shizuma watched her run off. "Nagisa?"

"Is she okay?" Chikaru questioned.

"I don't know," Shizuma said, "I'll be right back."

* * *

When Shizuma reached the top floor, she noticed that the bathroom door by their bedroom was closed and retching sounds could be heard. Feeling worried, Shizuma ran to the door and banged on it. "Nagisa!"

"Shizuma...sama" Nagisa wearily replied through the door.

After Nagisa came out of the bathroom, Shizuma laid her down in bed so that she could rest. But, Nagisa didn't like laying around. "I probably just ate something bad last night," she said.

* * *

Nagisa continued to throw up every morning for about a week before Shizuma became extremely worried and insisted she see the doctor. Although Nagisa continued to protest, she and Shizuma left the home abruptly for the doctor's office. Miyuki and the others were extremely concerned. They sat in the living room and waited.

About an hour and a half later, a car pulled into the driveway. Miyuki was the first to run to the door. "Shizuma! Nagisa! What did the doctor say?!" Miyuki cried out, when she saw that the two women had returned. Shizuma's face was pale and she looked exhausted. As for Nagisa, she looked tired, but well. Shizuma stepped forward and dropped her bag. "Everything is fine. Thank goodness, or I couldn't take it."

Miyuki breathed a sigh of relief and she reached out to pull Nagisa into an uncharacteristically swift hug. Nagisa's face was smashed between her breasts.

"But what's wrong with her?" Miyuki asked. Then she looked down at Nagisa, "What's wrong with you?" Miyuki's eyes looked severe, but Nagisa was having difficulty answering with a smashed face. Everyone stood around them, waiting eagerly for answers. Shizuma grabbed Miyuki by the shoulders and burst into tears. "I want to talk to you, but everyone else should leave the room."

"What?!" Ryuji protested, "But Nagisa's my daughter!"

Miyuki glowered at him. "Okay, okay," he relented, "But I want to hear everything when you're finished." He stormed off upstairs. Chikaru followed, swinging her scarf puppets around in the air.

When Nagisa and Shizuma looked around and were sure that only Miyuki was left, they started to explain. Shizuma was still crying from worry and exhaustion. She had been holding back the tears for some time. "Miyuki, she's pregnant," she whispered.

Miyuki gasped. "WHAT?...How?... But that's…"

"Keep it down!" Shizuma snapped. Then, she told the entire story of the pregnancy to Miyuki.

Miyuki looked at Shizuma annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me you two were planning that?"

"We didn't know if it would work, Miyuki," Shizuma replied.

Miyuki sighed irritably and waved a hand. "Fine. Whatever. But why are you so upset if you _wanted_ her to get pregnant you idiot?—"

Nagisa took a few steps back and decided it would be best to take the backseat for this conversation. She wanted to comfort Shizuma, but she realized it was better to let Shizuma and Miyuki have the discussion, even though the entire conversation had to do with her own body. Miyuki had such a bad temper, and shit could hit the fan at any time—the last thing Nagisa wanted to do was slip up and say something wrong.

Shizuma looked away. "—I'm upset because she is so sick every day. Every morning in the bathroom she's—and I'm afraid, that like with Kaori—"

Miyuki stopped her. Now she understood. Miyuki brushed a lock of hair from Shizuma's eyes.

"Shizuma. She's pregnant, not sick."

Shizuma searched Miyuki's eyes. Could she believe the doctor and Miyuki? Sitting on the sofa, Nagisa was feeling sad, too. She had no idea that Shizuma had been so worried as to think she might be as sick as Kaori. She ran to Shizuma's side and took her hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Shizuma-sama. It's like the doctor said. Everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah. Morning sickness is pretty normal for a pregnant woman, Shizuma. And Nagisa has a very strong body. She may be like this for a few months, but not forever."

Shizuma pressed a warm hand against Nagisa's cheek and finally smiled. "Nagisa—you're okay?" She held Nagisa close. All week she had tried hard not to cry in front of her.

"Shizuma…" Nagisa looked up at her and smiled warmly.

Miyuki was smirking at the pair. "Nagisa, your girlfriend wanted you to be pregnant, but she didn't realize you'd be throwing up a lot. She's been freaking out for a whole week. If one of you would have told me, or at least checked Google, the worrying could have been lessened. But, I shouldn't be surprised since it's Shizuma…"

 **Author's note:** Nagisa's pregnancy is no longer a secret and it interrupts the search for the woman in the noh mask. I wanted to highlight the fact that Shizuma still has some anxiety about the past (because of her relationship with Kaori) but that she is able to pull herself out of it, even though she needed both the doctor and Miyuki to confirm that Nagisa wasn't dying. It was strange to have Nagisa take a backseat during this scene, but Shizuma is still not used to the idea of opening up to anyone besides Miyuki.


	12. Chapter 12: Sukiyaki Scheme Pt 2

**Chapter 12: Sukiyaki Scheme Pt. 2**

Shizuma folded her arms, wearing a smug expression. "Hmmph. No one told me it was normal to puke when you're pregnant." _Man, Miyuki is such a smartass._

Nagisa laughed and put her arms around her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry for worrying you."

Shizuma looked very serious. "Nagisa. I—I thought you were—I thought I might lose you."

But Nagisa shook her head reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere, unless it's with Shizuma-sama." Shizuma smiled brightly, pulled her close by the waist and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Nagisa was taken aback by the sudden expression and moaned softly into the kiss.

"Not again," Miyuki sighed under her breath. "Really, those two are at it every night and yet—"

A creaking sound interrupted them. Looking over Nagisa's shoulder, Shizuma realized they now had an audience standing on the stairs. Chiyo-chan, Tsubomi, Chikaru, Tamao, Hikari, Amane, and Yaya had been hiding and listening for some time. The friends looked at the couple with amazement. Then, both Chiyo-chan and Ryuji pushed their way through the girls and ran to Nagisa, embracing her.

"Nagisa Onee-sama!" Chiyo-chan cried, "You're not dying!"

Nagisa stroked the smaller girl's dark hair, feeling a little embarrassed by all the glances. "That's right," Nagisa confirmed. Ryuji held her in what felt like a tight, but loving, headlock. "Thanks…Dad," she choked out. He let go of Nagisa then karate chopped her on top of the head. "That's my baby girl! I knew you were strong!"

Chiyo-chan began jumping up and down, flailing her arms. "And! Nagisa-onee-sama and Shizuma-sama have exciting news!"

Nagisa and Shizuma both turned a deep shade of pink. How much had everyone heard? Then, Tsubomi chimed in angrily, "And why the hell did no one tell us?"

Nagisa nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, everyone!"

"Hmmph," Tsubomi complained. "Just so you know, it's not like I was worried. I just thought you were eating too much of Shizuma's cooking or something—"

"Huh?" Shizuma walked toward the stairway, "What was that, you little brat?!"

Miyuki and the others began to laugh. Ryuji ran after Shizuma and Tsubomi yelling, "Is there going to be a fight? I brought my katana!"

"Well," Miyuki said, standing beside Nagisa, "Shizuma will be an interesting mother. And, not only that, if the baby is a Hanazono, we know it will be a handful."

"I heard that Miyuki!" Shizuma yelled.

* * *

Now that all the friends were visiting the villa, and it was confirmed that Nagisa was indeed not sick, the girls celebrated her pregnancy. Then, gradually they returned to their discussion of the woman in the noh mask. Chikaru suggested hacking Kaname and Momomi's computers through remote access and an intermediary disguise to track their activities. Miyuki had announced that Momomi's parents paid to get her out of jail, but Momomi was not a happy person. When Kaname Kenjo's parents found out that Momomi and her father had been stealing concealed money from Kenjo Pharmaceuticals, her father was fired and he lost ownership of the company. But, Kaname and Momomi were still dating, and Kaname had no memory of anything bad happening. In the meantime, Momomi and her father opened another café, this time in Kabukicho, where they could remain discreet. Chikaru told Miyuki something was strange once again about their new café. "Another corrupt café, huh?" Miyuki asked. "They aren't at Astrea Hill, and Momomi isn't filching Student Council funds from Spica this time, you know. What's so fishy about it? Just because it's in Kabukicho?"

"No way," Chikaru said, shaking her head, "What's fishy is the fact they are selling sukiyaki in the summer. Sukiyaki is a winter time hotpot dish."

Shizuma stood up and pointed a finger at Chikaru, "That's it?! That's your only evidence? We're going to risk our asses, hacking their computers because of a hotpot? Miyuki, your girlfriend's insane!"

Miyuki blushed. "My _what_? I don't have a girlfriend. Baka!" Miyuki slammed a metal coffee tray on top of Shizuma's head. Shizuma bit her lip and rubbed her head in pain. Nagisa nervously put her arm around the silver haired beauty. "Let's all calm down okay?" Nagisa suggested.

"Yeah," Tsubomi chimed in, "What the pregnant lady said."

"Hey, don't call her 'pregnant lady'!" Chiyo-chan objected.

Amane stood up quickly and looked at everyone in the room. "Alright! Why don't we all shut our big mouths and listen to what Chikaru has to say? Shizuma, with all due respect, if you don't like her method of reasoning, then put it aside. And Tsubomi, stop trying to piss off Chiyo-chan by calling Nagisa 'the pregnant lady.' Now. We're going to start over. Understood?"

"Holy shit," Shizuma muttered, jamming her hands into her jeans pockets. She leaned against the wall.

"Never seen Amane pissed off. That was hot," Tsubomi whispered. Yaya swiftly smacked her on the back of the head.

"O-okay. So, as I said," Chikaru continued, "Why would you serve sukiyaki in the summer when you're not going to make much money?"

Shizuma rolled her eyes. She looked down at Nagisa, "I would eat sukiyaki right now." Nagisa laughed, "You're always hungry." Shizuma winked and gave a cheshire grin. She slid over beside Nagisa on the sofa and pressed up against her. "You know, when you say things like that, you make me really—" Nagisa blushed, "We're supposed to be listening, honey." Shizuma pouted.

"But, you said last time that Kaname might detect us if we monitor them because she has analysis and programming skills," Miyuki said.

Chikaru hung upside down from the other end of the sofa and began typing on her laptop. "That's what I said! But the thing is," Chikaru looked over at Miyuki's bare feet, "Kaname's memories have been altered. We are more likely to catch her off guard. She has no reason to suspect anyone would hack into their computers."


End file.
